Our Desires
by AisteachSam
Summary: When Ruri is sent on a mission with her brother the most unexpected thing happens. This was a request from a friend of mine Ruri and Angeru belong to her, Eri belongs to me


"A mission alone with Angeru? Are you crazy?" A brown haired teen asked Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki.

"You two are getting along now aren't you?" Pein asked, not really wanting an answer because his mind was already made up.

"Well yeah we are but-" She started.

"Then there is no problem, get your brother, get ready and leave," he said. Ruri sighed.

"Hai…" she said.

"You're dismissed," Pein said. She nodded and left the office grumbling to herself.

"I don't wanna go on a mission with Angeru… I've barely had any time with Eri or Itachi," she said to herself, and sighed thinking about her boyfriend and girlfriend. She looked where she was walking and saw Eri's other lover Tobi… At least that's what most the members in the Akatsuki called him; however Ruri was in on his little secret. Tobi looked at her and waved.

"Heya Ruri-chan," he said happily. Ruri simply waved back. Then she stopped, thinking she came up with an idea. Smiling she ran over to Tobi and pulled the masked man into the closest room, which happened to be her's. Once inside she closed the door and turned to him.

"What's this all about Ruri-chan?" he asked, "I got a mission with Eri-chan, and we need to get going."

"Um… Madara-sama? I need a HUGE favor," she said. He sighed and took off his orange swirled mask revealing his face to her.

"What do you want Ruri?" he asked, knowing he should be nice to her or Eri would hand him his ass.

"Could you trade missions with me?" she asked.

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"Cause I wanna spend time with Eri," Ruri whined cutely. Madara smirked.

"No matter how cute you whine Ruri-chan, I don't think I'll be giving you my mission," he said.

"Why not?" she whined.

"Because I don't want too," he teased.

"But please Madara-sama, you've had plenty of missions with Eri-chan, I've been stuck here!" Ruri begged.

"What's going on in here?" Asked the girl they were arguing over. They both looked at her a bit surprised not sensing her there. The teen looked from one to the other; her white bangs were over the slightly annoyed expression on her face.

"Hi Eri-chan," they both said.

"Why are you two arguing?" she asked

"Cause he's being mean," Ruri said pointing at Madara.

"Wait, what? I said I wasn't trading missions with you," he responded sounding offended.

"You've been hogging Eri all to yourself, and Itachi has been out on missions, you're the real leader do something about it!" Ruri growled.

"You think I can just influence Pein to do my bidding with a simple snap of my fingers?" Madara asked.

"Can't you?" Eri asked.

"He'll know you asked me to…" Madara grumbled crossing his arms, knowing he was whipped. Eri sighed and turned to Ruri.

"Ruri-chan, I'm sorry but it looks like you'll have to last till we get back…" she said apologetically. Ruri pouted not liking it. Eri walked over and hugged her, "I promise we'll have some alone time together later ok?" Ruri sighed and nodded hugging her back.

"I gotta go on a mission with Angeru…" she said.

"I thought you guys were getting along better," Eri said.

"We are... but a mission alone with him? I don't know if I can handle that just yet…" Ruri said. Madara smirked thinking of an idea.

"Well you could come with us, you and Eri-chan could still have your alone time. You'll just have to pretend I'm not there," he said still smirking. Both girls sighed.

"How many times have I told you, you are not watching us do it!" Eri scolded Madara, knowing of the perverted images that were probably going through his mind as they spoke.

"But Eri-chan..." he whined.

"You've already seen me naked and we've done it, that much is true, but you are not perving on Ruri-chan," she said holding her female lover close. Madara sulked a little muttering something about how hot it would be. Eri sighed, "You are so lucky I love you, sometimes you're such a pervert."

"You can't help what's in a man's nature Eri-chan," Ruri said. Eri sighed and nodded agreeing with her.

"Hey! You know I'm just kidding!" Madara said offended at the comment.

"Yeah, yeah," Eri responded not believing him. "Come on we should have left already," she said taking his mask from his hand and sliding it over his face as a precaution before she opened the door.

"I know Eri-chan," he said then walked to the door and opened it. Eri turned to Ruri again and kissed her on the lips gently.

"We'll be back," she said, then whispered in Ruri's ear so the man wouldn't hear her, "I'll find a way to get back at him for the missions ok?"

"Ok" Ruri whispered back, and then she thought of an idea that any man would find to be horrible. She smirked evilly and whispered in Eri's ear, "how about tonight you get him in the mood, and horny, then not give it to him?" Eri's smirked matched Ruri's.

"Oh I like that idea," she said pulling away. "A punishment to fit the crime," she giggled. Ruri giggled along with her imagining the look on Madara's face.

"Um... what are you two giggling about?" 'Tobi' asked a bit nervously. The two girls together had a bit of a reputation for being well... evil. They had even cut off Hidan's dick once because he had forcefully kissed Eri.

"It's nothing," Eri said. Kissing Ruri again she left the room with her partner nervously following. Ruri smiled then sighed and went to Angeru's room, mentally preparing for the mission she had to do with her brother, who until recently she wanted to kill. She knocked on the door.

"Hn?" said the dark brown haired teen opening the door. "Oh it's you nee-chan, what do you want?" he asked.

"Leader put us on a mission together," Ruri said.

"Did he now? Well what are we doing?" he asked.

"Nothing really special, just scroll retrieval. But since everyone is out we're the ones getting it," she said.

"I see, go get your things and meet me out front," Angeru said then closed his door. Ruri sighed and went to her room to get ready.

They met in front of the base as planned. Without a word exchanged Ruri led the way to the village where they would be getting the scroll from. Angeru followed looking at her. He never noticed how much she had grown in their time apart. He realized what he was doing and mentally shook himself. Why was he thinking of his sister like that? However wrong it seemed it continued throughout the walk. Angeru was feeling really dirty when they got to town.

The scroll retrieval was simple, and went off without a hitch. They went to town and went to the man who sold the scrolls. They asked for the leader's order and he gave them to him. The man was a pervert though… Angeru handled the transaction, glaring at the man as he watched Ruri. He made Ruri leave first and Angeru followed keeping an eye on him.

"It's getting late," Ruri commented, which also happened to be some of the few words she had said for the whole mission. Angeru nodded.

"Let's find a place to crash then got back in the morning," he said half-heartedly. Ruri agreed and they went to the nearest hotel. They walked inside and over to the front desk.

"One room," He said simply. Ruri looked at him and was about to object when he whispered to her, "look, I don't want to get in trouble with Kakuzu ok?" Ruri sighed and nodded.

"Here you are," said the woman who was minding the front desk. Angeru took the key and walked to the room with Ruri in tow. He opened the door and let Ruri walk in first. She walked over to the bed and sat down, Angeru went and sat down next to her, still feeling guilty over the thoughts he was having. He sighed and looked at Ruri, she smelled really good too. Ruri looked at Angeru. Their vampire clan had sharp noses so they took in each other's scent. Before realizing what he was doing he had Ruri in his embrace and was nuzzling her neck. Ruri smelled him as well. They both pulled away and looked at each other, confused by the other's actions.

"You've grown up alot…" he said finally. Ruri blushed a little and nodded. After a couple of minutes she spoke.

"You smell good nii-san," she said still blushing.

"You do too," he said. Ruri moved close to his neck and her vampire teeth bit him. She started sucking some of his blood. Angeru couldn't help but bite her neck and suck some of her blood, it tasted good. When they were satisfied they pulled away again. It all felt so wrong… but so right at the same time.

"Ruri?" he asked.

"Yes?" she said.

"Do you mind showing me… how much you've grown up?" He asked leaning towards her.

"I-I don't mind at all," Ruri said blushing.

"Good," Angeru said and kissed the girl lovingly. Ruri kissed him back. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, she hesitated a bit before she granted it. Exploring her mouth he leaned forward as she leaned back until she was lying back on the bed. They broke the kiss for air and panted a bit before Angeru licked the bite mark he gave her. Ruri blushed and moaned softly. His hands made their way to her cloak and he unbuttoned it as Ruri did the same with his cloak. Eventually they were naked and looking each other over.

"N-Now we don't tell anyone about this, got it teme?" she said trying to hide her nervousness.

"No one has to know that we gave into our desires Ruri," Angeru said gently pinning her down. Ruri simply nodded. Angeru smiled softly and put his length at her entrance. "Ready?" he asked.

"yeah," Ruri said blushing a little looking up at him. He smirked and entered her slowly. Ruri moaned in a bit of pain.

"Y-you're big," she moaned as Angeru slowly pulled out and shoved himself back in a bit faster.

"And you're tight," Angeru moaned as he slowly increased his pace. He let go off her and gripped her hips thrusting harder and harder as Ruri's moans turned into screams of pleasure. After about an hour he finally climaxed deep inside of her. Ruri moaned loudly and cummed on his hips. Both panted he slowly pulled out of the brown haired girl. She groaned a bit to the loss of the feeling of him inside of her. He lay next to her as they panted. As their breathing returned to normal. "So…" he finally said.

"So what?" she asked looking at him.

"Did Uchiha ever do you like that?" he asked.

Ruri frowned, "What I did with Itachi is none of your business," she said.

"Hn," he said simply.

"Oh just cuddle me you teme," Ruri said. Angeru chuckled.

"Yes nee-chan," he said wrapping his arms around her and cuddling her. Ruri smiled a little, then sleep took its toll and the two Uquitakes closed their eyes and fell asleep both smiling softly as their desires were satisfied.


End file.
